Shi de muerte
by Nanami Hara
Summary: — ¿Quién eres?— — Me llaman "La muerte"— No quería morir.


**Un nuevo oneshot **

**Como siempre todo muy raro conmigo**

**Asi que les dejo el unico capitulo.**

**Espero comentarios, por el bien de mi autoestima.**

**Las amo**

**Nanami Hara**

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Quién eres?— estaba más asustado por aquella chica extraña que se presento ante él, que la situación en la que se encontraba

—Hummm— se toco la barbilla pensativa— Mis amigas me dicen Sakura Haruno, pero solo ellas me dicen así. La gente como tú—lo señalo pícaramente— Me llama "La muerte"— ¿Qué? ¿Esa chiflada empezaba a decir eso en un momento como aquel? Bueno, tenia "lógica" si lo veía objetivamente, pero es que en ninguna parte de sus clases de lógica le dijeron que sería muy normal que una chica de un extraño cabello color rosa y unos ojos que parecían brillar del verde tan intenso que tenían, le dijera que era la muerte, (tal vez debió poner más atención a sus clases), y mucho menos que estaría vestida con un traje de calavera y una máscara de cráneo. Pero a pesar de la extraña chica, parecía que lo que decía tenía sentido, pues estaba a mitad de la calle con un auto casi sobre él, "casi" porque el auto se detuvo en el aire. Todo se detuvo.

Los niños que corrían por la calle con sus disfraces estaban estáticos, sus madres corriendo tras de ellos hacían un extraño cuadro con la ropa como si el viento los hiciera levitar, pero no era así.

El tiempo dejo de correr.

Estaba tan sorprendido que internamente se dijo que TENÍA que ser un sueño

— ¿Y quiénes son tus amigas?— seguía muy asustado y su tono de voz y lo pálido de su cara lo delataban.

—Pues a veces nos sentamos a hablar del destino del mundo—señalo el cielo y después el pavimento.

Ah, Naruto lo entendió. Los regidores del cielo y el infierno.

—Aunque los súcubos también son muy divertidos—recordó algo y rió por lo bajo. Rápidamente puso una cara sorprendida y le hablo con una sonrisa al rubio— ¡Qué lindo eres! Me preguntas por mis amigas cuando estas por morir. Eres un amor, hasta es una pena tener que llevarme tu alma—a pesar de su sonrisa tenía una sombra bastante desalentadora para el rubio.

Abrió los ojos hasta donde le fue posible, ¿morir? ¿Tan pronto?

Le creía, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Ella era la muerte.

— ¿Por qué eres una chica?—seguía tirado en la acera, con las luces del auto deslumbrándolo y con la ropa rasgada. Ella se sentó junto a él.

—Porque las chicas son lindas. Realmente no tengo un género, ni un cuerpo ni nada, pero me gusta el color rosa y el verde. ¿No soy bonita?— le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo subir un poco el color de Naruto. Asintió dándole la razón

— ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? ¿Qué pasa con las demás gente en el mundo? ¿Hay más de una muerte?—trataba de encontrarle razón a todo aquello.

No quería morir, no quería.

—Igual vas a morir—ella le guiño un ojo nuevamente— Puedo estar en muchísimos lugares al mismo tiempo, en lo que tú y yo estamos charlando, estoy tomando la vida de unas 15000 personas, están en el mismo estado que tu. En un instante perdido en el tiempo, charlando conmigo, pero hasta ahora tú eres el más interesante—un brillo de diversión cruzo por los ojos verdes. —Todos los demás están demasiado ocupados pidiendo clemencia, llamando por ayuda, llorando, bla bla bla—rodo los ojos como si fuera aquello muy aburrido.

— ¿Por qué te dicen Sakura Haruno?—Si iba a morir quería saber todo lo que pudiera de la ultima chica linda con la que se cruzo.

—Gracias por decirme chica linda— le sonrió sinceramente con un sonrojo en las mejillas— En Japón se dice Sakura Haruno, pero en otros países el significado es el mismo pero las palabras son distintas, y me dicen así porque es lo que todos esperan ver al final del "túnel"—hizo comillas con los dedos, bastante divertida por la imaginación de los mortales.—Esperan un campo de primavera de flores de cerezo. Pero eso no es lo van a encontrar—Naruto entendió la advertencia que venia implícita en su mirada y la frase.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto y no solo me matas?— quería acaban con aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no quería.

No quería morir.

—Porque eres una buena persona, y has hecho bien en esta vida. Así que te diré que en la siguiente vez, me voy a presentar ante ti, ya no voy a verte a escondidas. La siguiente será para cuidarte, para armarte, para poderte tocar, para hacer todo lo que he querido hacer contigo todos estos siglos—lo miro con añoranza. Bajo la mirada y cuando levanto el rostro lloraba libremente, lagrima tas lagrima salían de sus ojos

—No sabía que podías llorar— se recostó en la calle bastante más tranquilo

—Siempre me dices eso cuando te veo—ella rió tratando de borrar el rastro de lagrimas—Pero la siguiente será diferente, te lo prometo— Oficialmente al final solo vio el auto rojo que se alzaba sobre él, escuchó los gritos y sintió frio.

Pero lo último que vio el rubio fue la sonrisa de la peli rosa, lo último que escucho fue su risa y lo último que sintió fueron sus labios sobre los suyos.

..

.

.

Le pesaban los parpados, tanteo con la mano a su costado, sintiendo algo mullido y suave debajo de la tela suave que estaba tocando su palma.

—Deja en paz mi pecho y déjame dormir baka — era un gruñido gemino de protesta.

—Soñé que me matabas— se giro a verla, estaba totalmente despierto.

—No seas idiota y vuelve a dormir—el rubio obedeció sintiendo un repentino cansancio. La peli rosa se escabullo de la cama, desnuda.

Salió a la calle y grito a todo pulmón.

— ¡Cerda, no hiciste bien tu trabajo, todavía se acuerda!—la reprimenda fue contestada con una risa en eco.

—Tienes trabajo rosadita— la voz en eco desapareció, cayendo del cielo un papel con nombre sobre él.

—De regreso al trabajo—con cansancio desapareció en humo, dispuesta a seguir con su oficio

¡Ay, pero que difícil era ser la muerte con un esposo y tres niños que cuidar!

* * *

**"Shi" es muerte en Japones**

**No se me ocurrio nada mejor de titulo**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
